Sweet Tooth
Sweet Tooth, whose real name is Needles Kane, is one of the main characters from the video game series, Twisted Metal. Wikia Match-Ups * Sweet Tooth VS Frankenstein (Death Race) * Scorpion vs. Sweet Tooth History Marcus Kane was once a normal man with who drove an ice cream truck, who was happily married and a father of three. However, a small part of him was filled with hatred for his mundane lifestyle, eventually manifesting as a split personality dubbed "Needles". Eventually, Marcus let Needles take full control and carved a clown mask for him, then went on a psychotic killing spree, starting with his wife and youngest son, and transforming his ice cream truck into a demolition machine. At some point he was captured and set to be killed by an electric chair, while a preacher damned him to hell for his violent actions. His head lit on fire, and he managed to bust out of containment and continue his rampage, now known as the murderous champion of Twisted Metal, Sweet Tooth. Information Background * Real Name: Marcus "Needles" Kane * Age: At least 42 years old * Species: Human * Height: 5'9" (175 cm) * Weight: 185 lbs (84 kg) * Alignment: True Evil * Composites Allowed: Twisted Metal Black & Twisted Metal 2012 (Sweet Bot Only) Abilities *Pyrokinesis: Can manipulate fire from his head to an extent, breathe hellfire and launch bursts of flame from his head or hands Equipment * Machete * Chainsaw * Molotovs * Rocket Launcher * 12-gadge Shot Gun * Land Mines * Dynamite Pack * Remote-Controlled Missile Launcher Sweet Tooth *An armored ice cream truck which is Needles' main vehicle *Top speed is 125 mph *Specializes in armor and damage *Has weapons and abilities like: **Twin Gatling Guns **Rear Fire **Missile Launcher **Napalm Cones **Sweet Bomb **Freeze Missile **Defensive Shield **Absorption Shield **Cloaking **Ricochet Ice Cream **Henchmen **Laughing Ghost *Can transform into a giant bipedal robot (Sweet Bot), which is equipped with: **Clown Air: A jetpack that allows for extended periods of flight and maneuverability **Sweet Slam: A main physical attack in which the Sweet Bot drops down a great height to slam into the ground, unleashing a powerful shockwave with enough force to crumble a building **Sweet Charge: The Sweet Bot charges at opponents with a shoulder ram. **Sweet Shred: A rotating multi-barrel gatling gun as it's left arm **Sweet Missiles: Shoulder-mounted zoomy missiles that can blow up with enough force to even take down monuments as large as the Statue of Liberty and the Hoover Dam **Laughing Death: The Laughing Ghost clown head that the Sweet Bot hurls as an explosive hand grenade Gold Tooth *A golden version of Sweet Tooth *Has similar weapons, but with a stronger special *Is also stronger, faster and more durable *Can also transform into Sweet Bot Dark Tooth *Basically an enlarged (at least 6 times the size of Sweet Tooth and 3 times the size of Minion) and more heavily-armored version of a truck *Is extremely durable and can destroy small cars by simply running over them *Has use of weapons such as: **Machine Guns **Dual Homing Napalm Cone Missiles **Clown Ricochet Bombs **Flaming Headbutt **Dark Tooth Chew Tower Tooth *A tower-like vehicle which is comprised of four Sweet Tooth trucks resting atop a platform between two caterpillar tracks which support a giant beam and a gigantic restaurant with the Laughing Ghost on it's roof *Has maxed out stats and two forms *Can use weapons like: **Machine Gun **Multiple Napalm Cones **Flamethrower **Lightning Storm Feats & Stats *Strong enough to lift, throw and kill grown men with his bare hands (Strength) *Can carry a heavy, large chainsaw around with little effort, and even with one arm while riding a motorcycle (Strength) *Strong enough to hurl people through reinforced glass (Strength) *Can tear himself out of the restraints of an electric chair (Strength) *Can pass through several rooms in very short time (Speed) *Killed three prison guards in less than a minute (Speed) *Can either dodge bullets or speed-blitz armed security guards before they can pull the trigger (Speed) *Shrugged off having his face stabbed and doesn't let it slow him down (Durability) *Survived the electric chair, which is over 2,000 volts of electricity (Durability) *His head is constantly being burned by the fires of Hell, and it doesn't slow him down in the least (Durability) *Went through 10 stories of a hospital, killing every single person inside without needing to rest at all (Skill) *Saved his best friend, which is a paper bag (Skill) *Became a monstrous insect in a garden in the countryside (Skill) *Gained control from Calypso twice by dethroning him and killing him when he is in his body after successfully swapping them (Skill) *Battled against Mr. Grimm and his gang, the Skulls (Skill) *Fought against various PlayStation characters such as Polygon Man and his rival, Kratos (Skill; Non-Canon) Resistances & Immunities *Doesn't slow down despite his head being constantly burned by the fires of Hell (Resistance) Faults & Weaknesses *Can be killed as he is still human (Weakness) *Suffers from headaches and insomnia due to his burning head (Weakness) *Sweet Tooth is slower than most other vehicles, favoring strength and durability over speed (Weakness) Videos Twisted Metal 1 Sweet Tooth Tournament Playthrough Twisted Metal 2 Sweet Tooth Touranment Playthrough HD Twisted Metal 3 Sweet Tooth Tournament Playthrough Twisted Metal 4 Sweet Tooth Tournament Playthrough Twisted Metal Black Sweet Tooth Tournament Playthrough Twisted Metal Small Brawl Sweet Tooth Tournament Playthrough Twisted Metal Head-On Sweet Tooth Playthrough Twisted Metal Lost Playthrough Twisted Metal PS3 Sweet Tooth Tournament Playthrough Twisted Metal (2012) - Sweet Tooth's Story HD Gallery Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth as he appears in the first Twisted Metal game.png|Sweet Tooth as he appears in the first Twisted Metal game Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth as he appears in Twisted Metal 2.png|Sweet Tooth as he appears in Twisted Metal 2 Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth himself as he appears in Twisted Metal Head-On.png|Sweet Tooth himself as he appears in Twisted Metal Head-On Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth himself as he appears in Twisted Metal Black.png|Sweet Tooth himself as he appears in Twisted Metal Black Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth as he appears in the 2013 version of Twisted Metal.png|Sweet Tooth as he appears in the 2012 version of Twisted Metal Twisted Metal - The Sweet Tooth Vehicle as seen in Twisted Metal Black.png|The Sweet Tooth Vehicle as seen in Twisted Metal Black Twisted Metal - The Dark Tooth Vehicle as seen in Twisted Metal Head On.png|The Dark Tooth Vehicle as seen in Twisted Metal Head On Twisted Metal - Tower Tooth as seen in Twisted Metal Head On.png|Tower Tooth as seen in Twisted Metal Head On Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth as he appears in the Lost Endings of the first Twisted Metal game.png|Sweet Tooth as he appears in the Lost Endings of the first Twisted Metal game Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth sitting on the front side of his vehicle with an ice cream cone on hand as seen as a knife via water reflection.png|Sweet Tooth sitting on the front side of his vehicle with an ice cream cone on hand as seen as a knife via water reflection Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth in a place that is set on fire in the unreleased Habor City game.png|Sweet Tooth in a place that is set on fire in the unreleased Habor City game Twisted Metal - The Sweet Tooth Vehicle transformed into Sweet Bot as seen in the 2012 version of Twisted Metal.png|The Sweet Tooth Vehicle transformed into Sweet Bot as seen in the 2012 version of Twisted Metal Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth's Carnival of Carnage.png|Sweet Tooth's Carnival of Carnage Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth's face as seen in Yellow Jacket's Ending.png|Sweet Tooth's face as seen in Yellow Jacket's Ending in Twisted Metal Black Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Protagonist Category:Sony Combatants Category:Psychopaths Category:Mascots Category:Vehicle Handlers Category:Home Console Characters Category:1990s Category:Curse Bearers Category:Knife Wielders Category:Shotgun Wielders Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Angry Combatants